OneShoot 1: Caminos cruzados
by Hyapplejack
Summary: El punto fue el errado. [Resubida].


**Caminos cruzados**

**Acostado en el sillón.**

"Me pregunto si habrá sido buena decisión venir por ese atajo…".

"Por supuesto que no lo fue!, ahora tienes a esta chica durmiendo en nuestra cama!".

"Parecía herida...no podía dejarla abandonada, además tú me avisaste…".

"Admito mi error pero no tenias porque traerla".

"Es bueno realizar alguna buena acción de vez en cuando, (riendo) así no me volveré loco con la rutina".

"Pero sabes que algo no anda bien con ella".

"Lo sé, no molestes".

"¿Y no harás nada al respecto?".

"Dejaré que se quede un poco más, quizás me lleve una sorpresa".

"Deberás estar alerta por las dudas".

"Siempre lo estoy".

"(riendo) Esa noche no lo estuviste".

"Fue una excepción".

"Una excepción cara".

"No es mucho comparado contigo".

"Al menos no te aburres como antes".

"También descanso menos".

"Nunca has descansado, no me puedes culpar por eso".

"Quizás, pero es una buena excusa para ir al psicólogo".

"En tu caso te recibirán aunque estuvieras sano".

"(riendo) Triste verdad".

"Nunca has sido normal y nunca lo serás".

"Es bueno que no quiera serlo... pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiero vivir tranquilo".

"Para eso estoy yo, por cierto caímos en la misma discusión otra vez".

"Es la costumbre…".

"Basta de charlas inútiles y ahora a dormir, esa chica me trae un mal presentimiento".

"Como digas, de todas formas ya estaba aburrido, buenas noches".

_**Horas atrás, en el trabajo.**_

-¿Oye ya acabaste?.

-Termine hace 2 horas.

-¿Si?, ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?.

-Es por el horario…incluso siendo mi último día no me dejaron irme antes…

-El jefe es un pesado, a mi ya no me deja usar la máquina de café.

-No me sorprende siempre estas tomando.., si no te lo hubieran prohibido a los demás no nos quedaría nada para aguantar la noche.

-Pero si es de los mejores!.

-Es asqueroso.., solo lo tomo para que no me gane el sueño.

-¿Significa que me puedo tomar tu parte?.

-Adelante.

-Perfecto!,por cierto…¿Por qué te vas?.

-El horario es horrible, odio salir a mitad de la madrugada.

-Pero la paga es buena!.

-No vine por dinero, "Aunque ahorre mucho", solo vine por un poco de experiencia laboral, así quizás consiga algún trabajo más agradable en un horario más cómodo.

**Miro por la ventana el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, luego vio su reloj.**

-Aun falta una hora para que me pueda ir y parece que va a llover…

-¿trajiste paraguas?, anunciaron el mal tiempo ayer.

-No..últimamente no veo mucha televisión…

-(Riendo) No importa, sabes te devolveré el favor por el café.

-¿Cómo?.

-Vete temprano, si preguntan diré que estás en el baño o inventaré algo.

-Si te descubren quizás pierdas el trabajo.

-Soy amigo de los demás trabajadores y de los guardias, de hecho ya he salido temprano otras veces.

-Con razón a veces nos llegaba trabajo extra de la nada…

-Ves que funciona.

-Algo irresponsable…pero me agrada la idea.

- Toma tus cosas y vete antes que el jefe haga su ronda.

-Gracias por cierto.

-Ahora que te vas tendré tus raciones de café por un buen tiempo.

-Como digas… Adiós.

_**Afuera, a orillas de la calle.**_

-Supuestamente el último autobús debería pasar pronto…

**Después de unos minutos de espera el bus de la noche pasó, él intentó hacerlo detenerse pero el conductor lo ignoro.**

**-**(Aburrido) Maldito…

"Comienza a caminar".

-¿No quieras cambiar?.

"(riendo) No gracias".

-No queda otra alternativa.

_**Una hora después.**_

**El clima había empeorado y el trotaba bajo la lluvia cubriéndose con su maletín.**

"Llueve, sin dinero para llamar y no ha pasado ningún taxi…de hecho ningún vehículo!, al menos llegaré pronto a casa".

**Luego tomó un desvió por una calle secundaria.**

"Si sigo este camino llegaré unos minutos antes, aunque no la han pavimentado ni iluminado… ¿Por qué me preocupo? ya estoy completamente mojado, tendré que secar y lavar esta ropa mañana…".

**Al caminar por el fango bajo su bolso y siguió junto a una hilera de grandes árboles.**

"Que oscuro…, espero que pronto trabajen aquí…, aunque me traen buenos recuerdos de mi infancia".

**Durante unos segundos se concentró en el sonido de los árboles cuando cayó en un agujero con lodo embarrandose todo un pie.**

"Mierda cuando la noche no podía ser peor".

**Molesto se sacudió el barro del zapato y saco el celular para alumbrar el camino.**

"Espero que pueda aguantar algunas gotas".

**Siguió caminando cuando diviso un gran bulto debajo de un árbol.**

"Tan pronto y la gente botando basura en lugares indebidos".

**Iluminó el bulto y el árbol unos segundos pero no le prestó atención.**

"Deberías revisar".

-¿Viste algo?.

**El bulto se movió un poco.**

"(riendo) ¿Vez?, además había un poco de sangre en el árbol, deberías haberlo notado".

"Estoy cansado…no me pidas que recuerde detalles".

**Volvió alumbrando la figura y al estar a su lado la movió un poco con su pie.**

"Es algo grande para ser basura o un animal muerto…".

**Se agacho y comenzó a revisarlo**

-Pero qué interesante…parece que usas un abrigo…aunque un poco más grande de lo normal.

**Cuando noto su mano con sangre al revisar el abrigo dio vuelta el cuerpo boca arriba.**

**-**Una capucha..

**Movió la capucha cubierta de barro y el rostro de una mujer de cabello azul llamó su atención.**

-Esto no se ve todos los días…pediré ayuda.

**Sacó su celular y éste no tenía señal.**

-Pero que extraño, hace poco había, quizás el clima..

"¿Qué opinas?".

-Bueno el clima empeora.

"No sobre el clima imbécil, sobre esta chica".

-Bueno ya tiene mis huellas… y si muere por hipotermia o algo me culparan.

"No la contarías dos veces".

-Lamentablemente no, tendré que ser un buen samaritano.., bien princesa aun debemos viajar un poco para llegar a nuestro castillo.

"(riendo)¿Qué fue eso?".

-Solo algo para subirme el ánimo.

**Puso a la mujer sobre su espalda y se dirigió a casa.**

_**En casa.**_

**Al llegar intento usar las llaves para abrir la puerta aun con la mujer encima, pero en un mal movimiento se le cayeron al piso, calmado miro las llaves con una sonrisa y luego pateó la puerta rompiendo la cerradura, entonces entro.**

-(riendo) Deberé arreglarla mañana…

**Bajo a su invitada al piso con delicadeza, y la observó serio.**

-Bien…saquemos este abrigo que esta algo sucio.

**Abrió el abrigo y la chica solo traía un vestido, entonces la contempló algunos segundos.**

("Deja de mirarla y busca la herida").

**Termino de sacar el abrigo noto que la chica estaba completamente limpia, no daba muestra de haber estado bajo la lluvia y el lodo como él. La reviso unas cuantas veces y al no encontrar nada fuera de lo inusual la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama y cobijo. Luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para no molestarla con la luz.**

- Al fin algo de tranquilidad…

"¿Lo notaste?".

-Sí.

"No había herida, no era su sangre".

-Discutamos eso después, ahora quiero una ducha.

_**Mañana siguiente**_

**Al intentar levantarse del sofá noto que sus pies y manos estaban atadas.**

"Y nuevamente continúan los problemas".

"Relájate".

**Rodo para caer al piso y con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó para mirar a su alrededor, todo estaba normal, incluso la habitación donde durmió la chica seguía cerrada, aunque de ella provenían sonidos de la computadora.**

-Esta…¿Jugando?.

**Dio pequeños saltos hacia su habitación y golpeó la puerta con una de sus manos un poco sueltas.**

-Disculpa...¿Estás despierta?.

"¿No es obvio?".

**La puerta se abrió y la chica lo miro seria.**

-Al fin despertaste, ¿puedes preparar algo? me muero de hambre.

-Si me desatas claro.

-Tonta de mi, solo déjame hacer un pequeño experimento.

**Hizo un movimiento con su mano sacando una aguja de la nada, la que apunto a la cara.**

-Quédate quieto.

"¿Aun crees que fue buena idea traerla?".

**La chica avanzó y él retrocedió con esfuerzo.**

-Vamos quédate quieto.

-No gracias.

**Tropezó y cayó de espaldas, la chica se sentó sobre su pecho con la aguja.**

-Ahora relájate.

**Él cerró los ojos nervioso y sintió un pequeño piquete en la frente.**

-Bien terminamos.

**Rápidamente lo voltearon, entonces ella tiró de una cuerda suelta y todos los nudos se desataron.**

"Eso fue extraño".

"Demasiado…".

**Se paró algo desconfiado y tomó los lentes que había dejado anoche sobre la mesa.**

-¿Puedes darme una explicación del por qué hiciste eso?.

-Quería ver como sangrabas.

-¿Cómo sangraba?, quizás no debí haberte traído.

**Fue al baño y mirándose al espejo se limpio una pequeña gota de sangre de la frente, ella lo miro desde la puerta.**

-Ibas a llegar de todas formas.

-¿A sí?, Por qué?.

-Nuestros caminos están cruzados.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo?, ni siquiera te conozco.

-Quizás no me conoces directamente, pero yo te conozco muy bien.

-Pruébalo.

**Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurro.**

-¿Vez?.

-Gran cosa , solo es mi nombre.

"Algo anda mal".

"Lo sé".

-Además no me sorprende, cualquier idiota aburrido pudo haberlo investigado.

-¿Dime la vocecilla de tu cabeza ya despertó?.

"Mátala!".

"Espera…".

-Tu silencio me dice que si.

-Será mejor que comiences a hablar.

-Si te lo contara no me lo creerías.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar de todo en este momento.

-De igual forma no te lo contaré, es peligroso que lo oigas de mi.

-¿Peligroso?.

-Peligroso para ti, ¿Vas a preparar algo?, ¿no eres acaso un caballero?.

**Él la miró serio unos segundos, luego suspiro y fue a la cocina, ella seguía mirando desde la puerta.**

"Tontos modales".

-Dime ¿Por qué llevas gafas?, te recordaba completamente sano.

-Tuve un pequeño incidente hace dos años.

-Cuéntame, estoy aburrida.

"Recuerda esa historia, fue tu excepción".

-(Suspira) A los pocos meses que deje de vivir con mis Padres, se me ocurrió la genial de ir a una de esas típicas reuniones de secundarias…que por cierto detesto.

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste?.

-Todos me insistieron un poco, decían que si no cambiaba mi actitud me volvería un individualista amargado.

-Eso no es ninguna mentira.

"(riendo) Incluso ella se da cuenta".

-Como decía…fui con poco ánimo y para reencontrarme con un par de amigos, pero en medio de la fiesta tome una bebida con alguna droga o algo así. Por supuesto sentí algunos mareos y dolores de cabeza, llame a un taxi y cuando me disponía a irme un viejo rival de escuela me ataco rompiéndome una botella en la cara.

-Suena doloroso...

-Más o menos…, irónicamente gracias a la droga no sentí mucho.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó?.

-En eso mis amigos fueron a ayudarme, pero antes…bueno, perdí un poco el control,(riendo) no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo me contaron que tome un vidrio de los de mi cara y lo clave en uno de los ojo a mi agresor, y que además estrelló su cabeza contra una pared cercana incrustando el vidrio aún más.

-¿Perdió la visión?.

-(riendo) Perdió el ojo.

- ¿Y qué fue de ti?.

-Fui sometido a algunas operaciones para tratar de reparar mi visión, pero fracasaron, luego mientras estaba en rehabilitación la familia del tipo me demandó por daño y ataque con resultados graves, por suerte la cantidad de testigos a mi favor fue alta y la demanda anulada.

-Una historia algo triste.

-Más o menos.

-Aun que he escuchado peores.

-Ahora cuando estoy aburrido le mando un correo para que nos reunamos a jugar a los piratas.

-(riendo) Me imagino que acepta encantado.

-Si…aunque solo con insultos y amenazas.

-¿Entonces apareció?.

-Sí.

-Siempre tuve la duda de que se manifestara sin ser llamado.

-¿Por ti?.

-Larga y peligrosa historia, ¿Cómo va el desayuno?.

-Ya acabe, vamos a la mesa.

"¿Lo sientes?".

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?".

"Ese sentimiento "familiar"".

"Por desgracia sí".

_**Una vez acabado el desayuno.**_

-Oye..por cierto ¿Por qué estabas bajo la lluvia?.

-Te esperaba y me dormí.

"Miente".

-Pudiste esperarme aquí.

-No hubiera sido buena idea.

-¿Y la sangre?, se que no era tuya, te revise al traerte.

-¿Me revisaste?...eres un pervertido!

-Me preocupa ¿Ok?.

-¿Te preocupas? (riendo) A mi no me engañas sé lo que eres.

-No lo sabes…

-Claro que si, eres un humano.

-No me digas!.

"Esta evadiendo el tema"

"Me pregunto porque..".

"¿Nos están vigilando?".

-Esto es inútil….

**La chica dejó una aguja sobre la mesa.**

-Toma, si ves algo extraño úsala como yo la use contigo.

-¿Extraño?.

-Sí, extraño.

-¿Algún detalle del que preocuparme?.

**Le devolvió una mirada algo aburrida.**

-Claro… ¿y se supone que deba ir por allí pinchando a la gente?.

-Si es que es necesario…

-Eso no está bien…

-Yo pude hacerlo en ti.

-En mi no cuenta…además creo que ya te voy conociendo.

-(riendo) Bien, ¿Qué sabes?.

-Ya sé que no me matarás, ahora me pregunto el porqué.

-¿Estas realmente seguro de tus palabras? Podemos ponerlas a prueba en este instante.

"Erre, no soy indispensable".

"No te apresures"

"Sabes.. a estas alturas incluso estoy dudando que podamos matarla".

"Es claro que no, solo nos queda esperar".

"Y estar preparados ante todo, incluso de ella".

"Un juego a ciegas…".

"Y seguramente ella es el camino."

"No me gusta la situación".

"¿Y si no es real?".

"Ambos vimos la sangre anoche".

"Podría ser una maniática cualquiera".

"Debemos investigar".

"Hay que volver al camino"

"Bien".

-Bueno…estoy satisfecho, iré de compras.

-Procura volver para el almuerzo, a…. y no te pierdas.

-(riendo) Seguro.

"¿Una advertencia?".

_**En el desvió.**_

**Recorrió la calle hasta encontrar el árbol de aquella noche, la poca sangre que había en el árbol se había desvanecido por la lluvia, entonces salió del camino y pasando la hilera de árboles fue hacia un terreno con largos pastos sin cortar.**

"Si hubiera algo por aquí me demoraría una eternidad en encontrarlo".

"Mejor vámonos".

**Escucho unos pasos detrás de él cuando un policía de edad avanzada apareció.**

-Joven, puede venir aquí unos segundos.

"Y las sorpresas continúan".

-Claro.

-Dígame joven, ¿No ha visto extraños en el sector?.

"Además de usted y ella".

-Para nada, ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Algunos animales fueron asesinados anoche y buscamos responsables.

- Que raro.

-No lo molestare mas, ante cualquier imprevisto avísenos.

-Seguro.

**El policía le dio la mano para despedirse y se fue caminando lentamente.**

"La buscaba".

"Demasiado evidente".

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Hasta ahora nada bueno".

"¿Por?"

"¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mis memorias?".

"¿Tienes memorias?".

"Toma el camino largo, tengo mucho de que contarte".

"¿Y ese gran cambio de actitud?".

"No estaba seguro de esto…..pero mis dudas ya se están confirmadas".

_**Más tarde en casa.**_

"Eso fue extraño…".

"Dímelo a mí, es ridículo!".

"(Riendo) ¿Siempre supiste esas cosas?".

"Por desgracia…".

"Entonces no nos tocó la peor parte".

"Menos problemas para nosotros".

"Lo lamento por ellos".

"Estarán un tiempo entretenidos".

**La cerradura estaba como nueva, la ignoro y entró, dentro junto a la mujer había un hombre muerto, del hombre escurría un líquido verdoso.**

-¿Y bien?.

-No te preocupes.

**Sacó la aguja que había recibido en la mañana de su pantalón y se pinchó el dedo para sangrar, la mujer sonrió tranquila.**

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue?.

-Compre algunas cosas y además creo que ya nos encontraron.

-Eso es evidente…mejor ponte a trabajar, esta noche acabará todo.

-O mejor dicho comenzará.

-(riendo)Ya lo sabes..

-No le prestemos importancia y mejor dime qué quieres comer.

_**Esa noche.**_

**Mientras la chica dormía, él escribía sobre la mesa cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrir había una mujer de un largo cabello azul con ojos verdes.**

-¿Será por las buenas o por las malas?.

-Por las buenas.

-Esperaremos donde encontraste al policía, no tardes.

-Claro.

**Al cerrar la puerta su compañera había despertado y lo miraba seria.**

-Démonos prisa.

**Ella se dirigió a la puerta y él a la mesa por el papel.**

-¿No lo harás cara a cara?.

-Tratare de ser sutil.

**Intentó responder pero se resignó.**

-Vamos, estoy ansioso por conocerte.

**Ella cerró la puerta y el río un poco.**

_**A comienzos del desvió.**_

**En el lugar había unas vallas que impedían el acceso de vehículos, allí se detuvieron unos segundos.**

-¿Listo?.

**El afirmo.**

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si…

-Dime una cosa, ¿No te molesta que te haya involucrado?.

-No mucho realmente, la verdad es que me gustaría algunos cambios en mi vida, actualmente es muy aburrida y sin mencionar que debo aguantar el usar estos incómodos lentes.

**Ella rió.**

-Bueno.. es un adiós, a..y cierra los ojos un poco.

-Ok.

**Cerró los ojos unos segundos, entonces sintió un viento helado en su lomo, miró a su alrededor encontrándose en alguna ciudad en pleno invierno.**

-Interesante…

**Vio sus patas y su cuerpo el que se había transformado**

"(riendo) No mentía".

-(bostezando) A esperar….

**Se sentó en la nieve y aguanto el frío hasta que una criatura inusual pero conocida se le cruzó, ella se detuvo y lo observó extrañada.**

-¿Qué hace alguien como tú a estas horas?.

-Esperando, tengo un mensaje para usted.

-¿Un mensaje?.

**Con un poco de esfuerzo sacó una carta de un pequeño bolso que traía y se la entregó, ella la hizo levitar.**

-Bien princesa buenas noches.

**El se marchó caminando en la nieve mientras ella lo miraba extrañada cuando decidió abrir la carta por curiosidad en el mismo lugar, no tardó más de un segundo en leerla pero se volteo sorprendida en la dirección del extraño que había desaparecido.**

_**Fin.**_


End file.
